<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【拔x阿比】《Let me be your guide》 by Nirvana8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800833">【拔x阿比】《Let me be your guide》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8'>Nirvana8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hannibal didn't touch Abigail, Hannibal help Abigail to cure herself, Hannibal is the guide to guide Abigail to treat herself, Masturbation, Top Hannibal Lecter, 汉尼拔指导阿比盖尔自慰, 汉尼拔没有碰触阿比盖尔, 自慰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基于S1E04改编。拔全程旁观指导阿比盖尔自慰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Abigail Hobbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【拔x阿比】《Let me be your guide》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*拔x阿比盖尔<br/>请看好配对。顺手分享一个热知识：自己的雷点是自己的事，不用要求别人也遵守的。<br/>请看好配对。顺手分享一个热知识：自己的雷点是自己的事，不用要求别人也遵守的。<br/>请看好配对。顺手分享一个热知识：自己的雷点是自己的事，不用要求别人也遵守的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我觉得在我上次翻墙之后，应该不会被允许外出了。”合上一本诗选，阿比盖尔随意地趴在床上，小腿晃悠在空中。她喜欢这个姿势，在家时经常这样趴着看书。</p><p>       只是她讶异自己在汉尼拔面前也能这样无拘束。</p><p>       汉尼拔永远穿着他的鲜艳三件套，此刻坐在左手边，他的姿势也可以说很放松，只是依旧保持了优雅。</p><p>       “我已经安排好了。”汉尼拔说道。语气听起来很像是那些充满了控制欲的男朋友的强硬口吻，又带了些微的委屈暗示着如果你拒绝他的话他会失望伤心的温柔，“我可以算是，你的其中一个监护人。”</p><p>       然后汉尼拔小小地得意笑起来，好像是为自己找到了一个绝妙的身份而自满。监护人这个身份有些微妙，它不仅可以代表父母爷爷奶奶这种直系亲属，也可以是任何关系亲近的长辈，比如没有任何血缘的，但是你有好感和信任的一些比你年长一点的人。</p><p>       手掌无意识摩挲着书皮，阿比盖尔咽下“汉尼拔成了自己的监护人”这一不成文认知，问道：“我们去哪？”</p><p>        “家。我家。”又是一个极具诱惑性的词语，汉尼拔接着说道：“或许你会喜欢我为你做饭吃。睡觉前我会把你送回来。”</p><p> </p><p>       我是你的（监护人）。我家。我为你（做饭）。睡觉。送你回来。</p><p> </p><p>       抠弄着书本，阿比盖尔在想汉尼拔一直都是用这种口吻和别人交往的吗，还是在为了什么目的试图和自己亲近呢？</p><p>        “我能...在你那里过夜吗？”阿比盖尔控制住自己不要在这句话的话尾附赠一个咬唇，“我不喜欢住在这里，我总会做噩梦。”看着汉尼拔搭在膝盖上的右手拇指摩擦在食指上，阿比盖尔尝试泄露出自己的一点软弱。</p><p>       然后汉尼拔低了眸，看了看床，以一种年长者劝导即将犯错的少女的口吻说着：“你得在自己床上睡。”</p><p>        “可这不是我的床。”像一个不服从的小女孩力争反驳，但是出口的语气是软绵绵的，带着不满和委屈。</p><p>       汉尼拔静静看着阿比盖尔几秒，然后狡猾地逃过了这个争论，展现出一位可靠的心理医生的专业态度；“跟我讲讲你的噩梦。”</p><p>       略微不满汉尼拔用这种职业态度搪塞自己，阿比盖尔努了努嘴，还是配合了起来：“有一次我梦见玛丽莎给我发了一条彩信，好像是尼古拉斯·博伊尔犯罪现场的照片。开膛破肚的。”</p><p>        “想想你是怎么弃尸的。”</p><p>       阿比盖尔扭头看向汉尼拔，注意力却不小心停留在了那双形状奇异的嘴唇上。阿比盖尔忙把目光撤退回来，继续着自己的噩梦讲述：“即使她已经死了，我还是害怕玛丽莎会告诉所有人，是我杀了他。人们会认为我和我爸爸一样。”</p><p>       汉尼拔的目光在旁边有深意起来，意识到自己不小心说出了什么，阿比盖尔连忙闭嘴：“抱歉，在互助小组里可没法说这些。”</p><p>       从床上爬起身，阿比盖尔拉开了自己和汉尼拔的距离。</p><p>        “能说的话就太奢侈了，阿比盖尔。”</p><p>        “嗯，我只是还不习惯说谎。”略微刻意地远离开汉尼拔走向桌子，阿比盖尔拿起自己的外套。</p><p>       汉尼拔也起身，把放在了床上的书籍拿起来，然后把它规矩地略带强迫症地和另一本书摆在一起放在桌子上。抖了抖臂弯上的西装外套，然后把椅子也一步不错地推回原位，汉尼拔继续说着；“你只需要对一件事情说谎，而和我在一起，你什么谎话都不用说。”</p><p>       让人觉得享有了特殊待遇的暧昧话语。</p><p>       于是阿比盖尔继续泄露出自己的内心质疑：“在梦里，我怀疑我怎么能心安理得，在明知我自己做过什么的情况下——”</p><p>        “当你醒了之后呢？”汉尼拔看着阿比盖尔穿上外套，表情疑惑痛苦着，但是发尾被以女性自带的那种妩媚手法完好地分成了两边披在肩膀上。移开眼神，汉尼拔走向房门，像个最完美的绅士为女士开好门。</p><p>        “当我醒来后，我知道我能心安理得，我会习惯我所做过的事。”</p><p>       停在门口，赶在接触外界之前阿比盖尔挣取住这点时间把不能说的话倾诉出来：“这让我听上去很反社会吗？”</p><p>        “不，”汉尼拔适时给出安慰，“这让你听起来像个幸存者。”</p><p> </p><p>       简洁大气的厨房设计，各种用具应有俱全。前面的岛型厨台上摆放着各种已经切好的蔬菜肉料，在另一边的燃气灶上一个茶壶正煮着其中形状怪异的药材。</p><p>      汉尼拔在正位置剖着马铃薯一样的食材。阿比盖尔倚在对面厨沿边，看着那双厚实青筋突起的手灵活地握着刀具动作着。</p><p>       “知道什么时候该翻过这一页很重要。你想过申请学校吗？”脱掉了西装外套，汉尼拔穿着马甲下身系着白洁的围裙，豆沙红的衬衫在冷色调的厨房环境里显得更为养眼。阿比盖尔甚至恢复了自己的幽默一面：</p><p>       “我申请的所有学校里都有我爸爸杀死的女生。”</p><p>       汉尼拔停下剥皮的动作，似乎有点出乎意料和尴尬，他额前的刘海掉落了一撮下来：“或许再等等吧。”</p><p>       阿比盖尔心情小小雀跃起来，想看见更多汉尼拔被错愕失去掌控的一面，她略微挑衅地出口：“我想为联邦局工作。”</p><p>       汉尼拔又停下手上的动作，这次完全转了过来，脸上是完全明白阿比盖尔在耍小女孩脾气的表情但也宠溺地配合了：“如果你进入联邦局，那我会感觉安全很多。保护我的利益。”</p><p>       “但他们不会要我的，对吗？因为我爸爸的所作所为。”</p><p>       “除非他们认为你也有那个潜质。”</p><p>       “先天与后天。”阿比盖尔补上汉尼拔话里的含义。</p><p>       “你不再是你爸爸的女儿了，不再是了。”汉尼拔重新看过来，眼里既是肯定，又夹杂着质疑的刺探。</p><p>       阿比盖尔避开对方的目光。低着头，嘴唇瘪起来。</p><p>       汉尼拔微微弯着腰，逗乐地试图捕捉对方的表情，对这种小女孩身上专有的娇嫩脆弱而感觉心里发暖。</p><p>       “如果你想到他时，不再那么痛苦了呢？”</p><p>       汉尼拔开始抛出自己的诱饵。</p><p>       “我爸爸吗？”这条浅水域的碧绿小鱼正试探地触碰了眼前的鱼饵。充满好奇，不知危险无知无惧地。</p><p>       “是的。”汉尼拔轻轻地抖动起了鱼钩上的鱼饵，刺激着小鱼的好奇本能，“你试过裸头草碱吗？”</p><p>       “迷幻蘑菇吗？”小鱼咬住了鱼饵，但是还没被钩子穿透住，“茶里面就是这个吗？”</p><p>       “是的。”在围裙上擦了擦手，汉尼拔走到茶壶那边，围裙在他走动的步伐里显现出两腿之间的缝隙。</p><p>       “一些精神学家认为，精神的变异状态能够用来唤醒人的创伤性记忆。”</p><p>       阿比盖尔咬住无形的鱼饵被汉尼拔慢慢收回拖拽着前进。手指划在厨台上，阿比盖尔走向茶壶这边再次靠近了汉尼拔，看着汉尼拔以得体的手法端起那个茶壶。</p><p>       “我记得所有的创伤性记忆。”</p><p>       “正是如此，我们才需要用积极的联想来对它们进行补充。不会再有噩梦了，阿比盖尔。”汉尼拔弯下腰，胸口处的马甲豁开来，露出了里面一大片的豆沙色衬衫，健壮的胸膛使乳头凸点在衬衫上，小臂肌肉线条蜿蜒进袖口里，像一条通往蜜色禁地的狭窄的路。</p><p>       “你要我嗑药？”阿比盖尔此刻感觉危险，又周身感到了一阵难耐的燥热兴奋。</p><p>       “我要你用这种药物。在我的监护下，你很安全。”汉尼拔端起茶杯，认真地看进阿比盖尔的眼睛，问她：“你相信我吗？”</p><p>      这种问题永远带着考验彼此双方感情，沉重又狡猾的问句。</p><p>      茶杯转移，由阳移交给阴，由强势传递给弱势，由伊甸园里的毒蛇赠与夏娃那个禁忌果实。</p><p>      阿比盖尔拿过茶杯，把茶把勾到右手边，汉尼拔还是一直盯着她，于是阿比盖尔抿在杯沿上，然后抬眼看上去，看着汉尼拔喝下了里面的药物。</p><p>      汉尼拔的眸色暗下来，嘴角有小小的愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>      身体首先是有股难受膨胀开来，像一团沾了水被晒干后重新开放的棉花，哽在胃里，然后是突然攀上脊椎骨的酥麻，一团棕色星云爆发在脑袋里，其中的星星陨落在身体各处，带来火星迸发的刺痒。阿比盖尔前倾过去把小腹压在桌沿，她控制不住左右蹭在上面。</p><p>       “阿比盖尔...”汉尼拔也还在厨台对面位置，茶壶边，他观察阿比盖尔的反应，看见眼前的鲜美碧绿小鱼开始在致幻的鱼饵、果实下放松自我。阿比盖尔看向汉尼拔询问呼唤自己姓名的缘由。</p><p>       “你平时会自慰吗？或者自从你爸爸死后你还想到自慰吗？”</p><p>       “嗯？”阿比盖尔手一松，托盘连带茶杯一同坠落在地上，发出清脆的响——像果实被咬下的爽脆。</p><p>       阿比盖尔下意识后退，愣愣地看着破碎在地上的茶杯，依旧被作用在药效下。汉尼拔微微仰起下巴看着那副精致的茶杯在地上狼狈地分裂，他绕过厨台走在阿比盖尔跟前，单膝跪在地上收拾着残局。</p><p>      阿比盖尔歪着头，看着跪在面前的汉尼拔宽阔的脊背肌肉起伏在灰色马甲下，她思索着脑海里刚刚听到的自慰一词。</p><p>      “自慰...？”</p><p>      “是的。自慰。”汉尼拔抬起头来，一撮刘海垂在他鼻梁上，“人都会无师自通这一技能，也不用受到是否成年的束缚可以为自己寻求一个通过性爱的发泄方式。阿比盖尔，你成年了。你的身体从此会开始定期分泌雌性激素来确保子宫和卵子的运作周期。作为一位前外科医生和现心理医生，我会建议一些压力过大的病人通过此方式来为自己进行一些压力排解。”</p><p>       阿比盖尔头脑混乱地看着汉尼拔站起身重新高大起来，这种压迫感在刚刚针对于自慰的探讨里变得令人可靠安全。</p><p>       “在心理治疗前将裸头草碱注入血液，能使病人获得积极向上甚至是心理层面上的体验。心理创伤带给人的无能为力感让人极为痛苦。我要帮你找回自己的力量。”</p><p>      汉尼拔的须后水味道因为距离而迷散在周围裹挟住了阿比盖尔，感觉到脑海里的星云爆裂得更剧烈，阿比盖尔皱起眉；“我感觉很不好。”</p><p>       “会过去的。”轻声地，汉尼拔再度靠近，他把大而厚实的手掌抚上来，指尖插进耳后发丝里，另一只手也贴在脸颊上，“让它冲刷你，从你体内流过。让我为你引路（Let me be your guide）。”</p><p>      阿比盖尔把脑袋重量交付在汉尼拔的手心里，然后慢慢地点头。</p><p>      鱼饵已完全上钩。</p><p>      夏娃已把禁果完全吃下。</p><p>      汉尼拔把阿比盖尔带到卧室，他让阿比盖尔躺在床的正中央，然后自己坐在了左下角的沙发椅上。</p><p>      摆出在诊所进行心理治疗的坐姿，汉尼拔看着躺在自己床上手指无意识拨弄感受身下床单，眼睛观察着天花板的女孩，开口引导：“准备好了吗阿比盖尔？”</p><p>      手指抓皱了床单，阿比盖尔放弃抵抗药物给她带来的特别放松感，她找到舒服的姿势躺下，双手交叠放在腹部上，低着头看向椅子上的汉尼拔，点头：“嗯。”</p><p>      “好的，那么现在，按照你自己平时的习惯来，开始自慰。”</p><p>      汉尼拔沙哑的嗓音轰鸣在卧室里，阿比盖尔转过头看向天花板，然后她把手往下移到裤子纽扣上，解开，拉下，里面白色的内裤颜色显现出来。阿比盖尔抬起臀把裤子左右拽着脱下来，卡在膝盖上，白色内裤包裹着臀部压在床单上，黑色的毛发微微透出来，像枝干一样钻出了布料。汉尼拔看到内裤正中部位的那条微微凹陷进去的细缝，口腔内压紧了一下舌面。</p><p>      “很好，接下去。”</p><p>      阿比盖尔眼神失焦在繁复充满色彩张力的床顶，她把右手食指和中指摸在内裤上，私处的位置，慢慢地磨蹭含羞在嫩肉里的那粒敏感豆，欢愉的感觉从中产生，阿比盖尔不自觉加大力度和幅度滑蹭着那条缝。于是快感更凝聚在那个部位。</p><p>       阿比盖尔张开腿，但是被局限在膝盖处的裤子里。脚掌蹭在丝滑的床单上，阿比盖尔把膝盖低下去互相蹭在一起慢慢把裤子蹭下去，挂在了脚踝上然后把它甩在了床脚下。</p><p>       阿比盖尔把双腿滑得更开的时候重新注意到了在床脚边的汉尼拔，她大胆起来，看着汉尼拔然后把手指上下滑动在内裤上，嘴里泻出小小的吟叫。</p><p>       汉尼拔的表情充满了诱惑和魅力。</p><p>       感到下体突然一个抽动，阿比盖尔的指腹摸到了点点湿意。瘙痒感扩大了，隔着内裤的磨蹭已经不够，于是阿比盖尔颤着手拉下了自己的内裤，贴着那里的布料脱开时卧室里响起汉尼拔明显的嗅闻声。</p><p>       被闻到了。</p><p>       自己的手抚摸在胯骨上，阿比盖尔再次微微颤抖起来，于是细缝里一滴热液明显地滴落。</p><p>        “呜...”下意识夹紧腿，手掌遮挡在自然生长的黑色丛毛上。阿比盖尔闭着眼，躲开此刻强烈提醒她身在何处做着什么事的床顶花纹。</p><p>        “阿比盖尔...”汉尼拔第一声是粗哑，停顿了一秒尴尬地清了请嗓子，再次开口时汉尼拔很好地拿回了自己身为一名医生的专业素养，“不必害羞阿比盖尔，这是治疗的一部分。你现在只需要放松下来，接受被快感追逐的感觉，释放你自己。现在，把腿重新分开，慢慢地，对，你做得很好，乖女孩，然后把你的右手往下移，穿透过前方的黑色丛林，你就可以抵达放松之地，对...很好，我的好女孩。”</p><p>       脚掌再次滑过冰凉丝滑的床单，同时把手指碾过毛发往下移，手指钻入那道缝戳到敏感点时阿比盖尔仰头叫出了声。她微微睁眼，那片繁复得充满欲望色彩的床顶重新霸占她的视线。</p><p>      手指下移，再下移，直到两边的嫩肉被打开，中间的最深的地方被开拓出来。</p><p>       “啊——”小小的嚎叫，许久未被抚摸的私处不停抽动起来，就更湿了，也更引得阿比盖尔去用力摩擦。蹦跳的快感犹如轻微电击让阿比盖尔肩膀缩起来。</p><p>      两条手臂推挤着胸部。上身也开始敏感。右手持续在下身摩擦，左手顺着胯骨方向一路摸进衣服里往上，推积起衣服，露出纯白的略微旧的胸罩，阿比盖尔隔着胸罩揉搓自己的胸部。</p><p>       “呃哈啊啊...”同样敏感的乳头被摩擦在内衣布料上，引起微痛但酥麻的感觉。阿比盖尔把手伸进内衣里，把它和衣服一起挤在一起淹没了口鼻。不用看，只凭指腹戳到的那个挺立坚硬阿比盖尔也能猜到此刻自己的乳头有多么的色情。她开始捏住自己的乳头，手腕一起作用在乳肉上，下身的手指更快更用力动起来。</p><p>      “哈啊啊、啊呃...”上下刺激太过阿比盖尔把腰弓起来，双腿夹起来，后脑勺蹭在床单上，被快感扭曲捆绑着。</p><p>      “很好，阿比盖尔，现在的你很美，你感觉内心舒服许多了吗，手指间还残留有血液的干涸刺痒感吗？你现在的手掌间是你的胸部，上面的乳肉挺立得宛如刚刚含苞待放的玫瑰，红而柔嫩。现在，接下去，试着完全释放你自己。”咽下口水稍微湿润干燥的喉咙，汉尼拔交换了一下交叠着的双腿。</p><p>       阿比盖尔不知道为什么自己要停下来听完汉尼拔说完话才继续动作，但是她的确这么做了——她的确很想被人引导着找出安稳度过余生的方法，她的确很想被汉尼拔引导。</p><p>       把腿重新分开，阿比盖尔把手指卡进了内裤边缘——乳肉上的手暂停了揉摸，阿比盖尔再次扭着皮屁股把最后一层伪装和保护脱下。</p><p>       蜜液的味道瞬间爆发出来，充斥在床底间。臀部触碰到身下床单的瞬间阿比盖尔小小嚎叫，她一瞬间以为那是汉尼拔的手掌。</p><p>       白色内裤被扔下，裆部处的布料正好暴露躺在地面上。那里微微发黄，是白色内裤不可避免地被分泌物染脏的后果，而此刻，那上面还有一片发亮湿润的痕迹。汉尼拔把眼睛从那件内裤上移开眼，看向现在下身赤裸在自己床上的阿比盖尔。光滑纤细洁白的腿难耐地互相摩擦，脚掌把床单磨得发皱，绘画出水波似的稚嫩图像。在两腿间，是白色布料剥离后的黑黝和粉嫩。</p><p>       微微翕动鼻翼，汉尼拔把属于少女的恐惧、害羞、情欲慢慢地储存进胸膛里。</p><p> </p><p>       双腿打开时连带着阴肉也分开来，于是空气拍打在最里面的秘境，引起冷和火热碰撞的刺激。颤抖着眼眸，阿比盖尔把手指伸了进去——第一感觉是湿润，太湿了，然后是火热和柔软。右手中指第一下摩擦在旁边的阴肉上阿比盖尔爽得脚趾蜷缩，但她只能再来第二下、第三下...想要更多的湿润和被缓解到的发痒。</p><p>       指腹嵌在正中核心的尿道和阴道口中，阿比盖尔把指尖按压在阴道口上，那里最软最热，里面肯定也是如此。阿比盖尔眼睛下移，看向椅子上的汉尼拔，她大胆地露出了痴迷和求助的欲望表情，而汉尼拔所做的，只是脸上回应了更多的夸赞神情。</p><p>      “呜...”她想哭，无助感又袭击了她，但她也想爽。丢弃了理智，阿比盖尔挪动着自己，直到最令人羞耻的下体对准了汉尼拔。满意得逞于听到对方突然急促的喘息，阿比盖尔咧嘴笑起来，她开始尽情自慰，把右腿放低在床单上，左腿始终支着借力，她还磨蹭扭摆起臀部，把下面的床单摩擦得发热。胸部被大力抓着，乳肉都溢出指缝的程度，然后坚挺的乳肉被指腹来回按着搓动，发痒又痛的感觉是非常好的助兴，但是永远得不到缓解。她想被吸。</p><p>       阿比盖尔再次看向汉尼拔，但这次只是盯着那个嘴唇，她看着那个奇异的形状，幻想它的柔软炙热，幻想它在自己胸部上的吮吸和轻咬，幻想它会沉迷地吸住自己的奶头和乳晕，然后往上扯起来，给予阿比盖尔想要的疯狂和意乱情迷。</p><p>       因为幻想刺激，阿比盖尔加重了在自己私处的速度，食指和中指夹着阴帝，她上下搓弄它，更多的蜜液涌出，明显地顺着缝滑落，阿比盖尔感受到下身床单的遭殃——但是汉尼拔肯定不会在意的，这种时候他不能在意——何况是他把自己带进他的卧室他的床上的。</p><p>       左手把胸部搓得通红，阿比盖尔攻势自己的另一边乳头，那里是温凉的柔软，等待了太久的坚挺，一碰就敏感得让肩膀发颤收缩。</p><p>       再想象那双一直让自己浮想联翩的灵巧的大手。阿比盖尔看向汉尼拔，把目光落在下一个会刺激到自己的部位上。那双男性的手，就连一根指节都是粗长的，青筋在上面布满，永远给人强有力可以把你两个手腕一起抓住抵在墙上、床头上的力量制衡感。常年下厨做饭的触感是粗糙的，一直温热，掌心会稍微平滑，但很热。指腹粗糙有砂砾般的摩擦感...这样的一双手放在阴部上会有多么灭顶的快感？</p><p>       “嗯啊、啊...啊——”阿比盖尔张着嘴呻吟。她的舌头粉嫩地卷曲在昏暗的口腔里，眉头被快感锁起，她的肩膀也被快感折起发着颤。阴毛已经被液体打湿胡乱地贴在私处，阿比盖尔双腿重新踩实在床单上，脚趾拽住它们，开始拉扯。手指快速动着，因为湿滑而更刺激着敏感点。</p><p>       汉尼拔把交叠的腿放开，分叉在两边，他倾身细细观察着少女的高潮时刻，他痴迷，他欣赏这种属于人性最深最原始的欢愉。</p><p>       “啊、呃嗯——哈呃...呃啊啊啊啊！”濒于高潮的边缘阿比盖尔快速揉搓着自己的阴蒂，左手粗暴地扯着自己的胸部，最后在汉尼拔的注视下，她眼前一道白光闪过痛苦而畅快地长吟出声，私处喷出小小的一股水柱，随着手指地无意识摩擦而间断地喷射着，阿比盖尔的屁股挺起然后降落，再次挺起最后臀肉用力地收缩起来，最后是抽动着慢慢降落。</p><p>       碧绿的眼睛迷离失焦，快感从少女的汗湿脸庞缓慢如潮水褪去，高潮结束。</p><p>       阿比盖尔还在床单上微微痉挛，左手和右手还停留在对应的位置。汉尼拔起身优雅从容地走过去，他微微弯腰看向躺在床上的阿比盖尔，对她温柔赞赏地笑着。</p><p>       阿比盖尔还在快感余波里，也对汉尼拔柔柔地笑起来，眼神里还残留着一些高潮后的淫靡，然后她低头看到了汉尼拔的裤裆处是多么地鼓。害羞局促地眨眨眼睛，阿比盖尔把手攥紧然后又放开，然后她把手颤抖地放在了那个鼓包上。</p><p>        “嘶——”汉尼拔一顿，下意识挺胯一顶。阿比盖尔刚想继续动作被汉尼拔眼疾手快扣住手腕拉开。</p><p>        “不、不需要我帮你吗？”</p><p>        “不，我的好女孩。”汉尼拔坐在旁边的床上，从头到脚地把阿比盖尔的赤身裸露尽收眼底，然后他拉起那只阿比盖尔刚刚自慰完的手，放在鼻子边，从手腕到指尖，他细细嗅闻。<br/>        “呃别...”阿比盖尔羞耻起来，想抽回自己那只手指上沾湿了蜜液的手。</p><p>        “不必害羞，阿比盖尔，”汉尼拔挣开眼睛认真地看着阿比盖尔，然后温柔宠溺地告诉她，“你的味道是香的，你永远是美的。即使你被你的父亲以某种手段桎梏在身边，即使你现在已从中逃离但支离破碎带着一个又一个噩梦惊醒过来，你始终都是美的，阿比盖尔，拿回你自己的力量，不是为了重新开始，不是为了摆脱噩梦，仅仅就是拿回你自己的力量。”</p><p>       阿比盖尔怔怔地听着，然后眼眶开始湿润。</p><p>        “你休息一下，我去浴室解决我的问题。好女孩。”汉尼拔轻轻放下阿比盖尔的手，起身准备离开。</p><p>        “汉尼拔——”阿比盖尔哽咽着出声。</p><p>        “怎么了？”汉尼拔转身热切地注视回去。</p><p>        “我想吃香肠配鸡蛋...”</p><p>       汉尼拔刚想说现在是晚上他们可以吃点更正式的食物，然后阿比盖尔继续开口：“这是我和我父母吃的最后一餐，我想让它成为我和你吃的第一餐。”</p><p>       看着流淌进头发里的眼泪，汉尼拔脸上严肃而心里更加愉悦起来。</p><p>        “当然，阿比盖尔，我们就吃香肠配蛋，我们可以来一份晚上吃的早餐。”</p><p>       然后汉尼拔离开走向浴室和厨房的地方，阿比盖尔盯着他离开的背影，仿佛看到一条鱼线从汉尼拔的身上延伸逶迤出来，在空气里飘荡如抛向小溪里的一个引诱，线的另一头就缠绕在自己的脖子上。</p><p>      阿比盖尔腹部饥饿灼烧起来，她翻个身侧躺蜷缩在床单上，泪水变换方向滴落在褶皱如水波的床面，她安心地闭上眼，幻想自己被汉尼拔引导着顺流游弋在平静的溪流中。</p><p>       Let him be her guide，<br/>and he make it。</p><p> </p><p>      引导完成。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>